Pět možností
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Five Ways od Beth H. Pět alternativ, jak by také mohl skončit Harry Potter aneb pět konců pro ty, kdo milují Snarry. Humor, parodie, slash HP/SS, AU.


**Pět možností**

**Autorka: ****Beth H ****/ **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: Five Ways**

**Odkaz (bez mezer): archiveofourown works / 47507  
**

**Pár: HP/SS**

**Shrnutí: Pět alternativ, jak by také mohl skončit Harry Potter aneb pět konců pro ty, kdo milují Snarry :-) Humor, parodie, slash, romance – jen taková maličkost pro zasmání…**

**Poznámka: Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.**

**-)-)-)**

**Možnost první**

Pomalu si prorážel cestu přes trosky toho, co kdysi bývalo Ministerstvem kouzel, až našel povědomý oblouk, nyní ležící vodorovně a popraskaný na podlaze. Harry se opatrně sehnul a nazvedl třpytivý závoj.

„Dal sis zatraceně na čas, Pottere," sípal Severus Snape, zatímco se plazil z toho padlého oblouku.

Harry zamrkal. „A co... Sirius?"

„Ten tvůj idiotský kmotr leze hned za mnou. Teď mi jdi z cesty, abych... proč na mě zíráš s tím pitomým výrazem na tváři?"

„Ty jsi... sakra, Snape: vypadáš úžasně!"

Severus zamrkal a pak se začervenal. „Ach. Ano, no... hmm... no, předpokládám, že to maskovací kouzlo muselo zaniknout, když jsem byl mrtvý."

„Takže," řekl Harry a kopal do zaprášené podlahy jednou nohou v tenisce. „Máš nějaké plány na večer?"

„Plány?" řekl Severus. „Jaké plány bych asi mohl mít? Byl jsem pár měsíců mrtvý."

„Jo, to je fakt."

„Neříkám ne, Pottere."

-)-)-)

**Možnost druhá**

„Jste si jistý, že to bude fungovat, pane Štamprle?"

„Samozřejmě bude, Harry. Jsem přesvědčený, že s mými schopnostmi v lektvarech a s pomocí toho týmu amerických lékařů, kteří tajně provádějí nezávislé studie klonování, jsme přišli s jednoduchou metodou, která zajistí tvému pří... tomu inferi stálý přísun tohoto speciálně vytvořeného doplňku stravy, vyvinutého výhradně pro jeho zvláštní potřeby.

„Mooozkyyy!" řekl Severus Snape, když sáhl po podivně vonících koláčcích.

-)-)-)

**Možnost třetí**

„Ale... viděl jsem, jak tě ta kletba zasáhla!" řekl Harry nevěřícně. „Ty bys měl být... mrtvý!"

„Jsem," řekl Severus.

„Ale..."

„Nemrtvý, abych byl přesný."

Harry se zamračil. „Ale ředitel tvrdil, že nejsi upír."

„Ach, Harry," řekl Albus, který se náhle vynořil ze svého velmi důmyslného úkrytu. „Byla tu spousta tajemství, o která jsem se s tebou nemohl podělit."

-)-)-)

**Možnost čtvrtá**

„Harry," řekla tiše Hermiona a krouživými pohyby jemně třela svého kamaráda po zádech. „Nemůžeš tady zůstat celou noc."

„Má pravdu, kámo," řekl Ron. „Kingsley říkal, že můžeš mít chvilku, ale ... teď už potřebují odnést Snapeovo tělo z bojiště a..."

„NE!" vykřikl Harry a padl na kolena. „Nemůžu bez Severuse žít!"

Hermiona a Ron na sebe s hrůzou pohlédli, když se mladý muž, o kterém si mysleli, že ho znají, vrhl na nehybné tělo Severuse Snapea a začal ho líbat.

„Harry?" řekla Hermiona.

„Jděte pryč!" řekl Harry a po tváři mu stékaly slzy. „Vy to nechápete. Nikdo z vás to vůbec nemůže pochopit! On byl má spřízněná duše! On byl můj pohádkový princ. On..."

„...žije, ty blábolící idiote," zavrčel Severus, zatímco se zvedal ze studené země.

„Ty... žiješ?"

Snape se ušklíbl. „Ach, správně, Pottere. Co sis _myslel_, že by se stalo, kdybys dal své spřízněné duši polibek života?"

Harrymu se rozšířily oči. „Takže ... my opravdu _jsme_ spřízněné duše!"

„Ano, ano... doufám, že jsi spokojený. A teď se laskavě odsuň... všude na šatech mám díky tobě slzy a nudle z nosu."

Harry si jen šťastně povzdechl. „Ano, miláčku."

-)-)-)

**Možnost pátá**

„Ach, do hajzlu," zamumlal Harry, když konečně otevřel oči na delší dobu než tři sekundy. „Jsem... mrtvý?"

„Jsi," řekl Severus.

„Ale jak ..."

„Proroctví, Pottere."

„No, jo... ani jeden nemůže žít, zatímco druhý… nebo tak něco, ne?"

Severus přikývl. „Zřejmě „ani jeden nemůže žít" bylo tou relevantní částí."

„Aha." Harry se podíval zpátky skrz závoj. „Zabil jsem aspoň Voldemorta?"

„Ano. K tomu ti mimochodem blahopřeju."

„Díky," řekl Harry „Takže... co teď? Co mám teď dělat?"

„No, mobykemzajnačj."

„Prosím?"

„_Řekl jsem_," odsekl Severus, „že bys ke mně mohl zajít na čaj."

„Ach. Ty tady máš nějaké bydliště?"

Severus zvedl oči v sloup. „A co sis myslel... že se tady celý den jen vznáším v mlze?"

Harry zlostně hleděl na svého bývalého učitele. „Už ti někdy někdo řekl, že jsi blbec?"

Snape si vzdychl. „Asi prakticky každý."

Harry se usmál. „No proto. Takže... možná bychom si mohli dát ten čaj."

**Konec**

-)-)-)

_**Jak jsem uvedla výše, je to opravdu jen taková maličkost – když jsem přeložila Méně krutý svět, zatoužila jsem silně po nějakém šťastném konci – a tady je jich hned pět :-)  
**_

_**Za každý komentář předem děkuji.  
**_


End file.
